Welcome to W Academy
by Akiyama Shinobu
Summary: Drama. Romance. Love. Welcome to W Academy. Follow the story of three normal girls, about to have their lives changed when they find themselves at World Academy. None of them knew that they could find what they were yearning for the most at this academy.
1. The bus

**Please enjoy my story! These are my OC that I created:**

**Louise,**

**Cassidy**

**Kaitlin**

**I don't own anything except for my OC.**

* * *

Louise- Bus  
It's been a few weeks since I've been here at W Academy. Today's Monday morning and we're just about to get on the buses. It's just a camp to get to know each other but I'm so excited! All the girls are really nice, so I wonder who I'm going to be in a cabin with. Hope it's not somebody boring or stupid.  
'_Guten tag_,' Germany says. He's muscular with clear blue eyes framed with blonde neat combed-back hair. On top of that, he is very responsible and mature and _never _messes around. He's so cool! 'The buses are here. Form a line and put your bags into the bus then take a seat.' Most people do as told, _most_. Almost all the boys are mucking around. The girls are fine, since there are only around twelve or thirteen, Kaitlin, Cassi and myself including.  
I enter the bus and look around for Kaitlin and Cassi, but they must be on another bus. I mean, there _are_ twenty buses. I take a seat near the front because of my bus sickness. I take out my book. It's called _Beyond the Past_. It's a book about a girl who is sent to the past to stop ghosts affecting the future.  
'Hey, Louise,' It's America again. 'Come sit at the back with me, the HERO!' He's really hyper and he eats a lot. If I sit with him, at least I'll have someone to talk to, but my bus sickness gets worse with distance.  
'Uh, no, I can't. I have bus sickn-' He grabs my wrist and drags me to the back of the bus. 'America!' I try to pull my hand away, but he is _way _stronger than he seems. Well, Americans _are _good a basketball…  
'You heard her, you bloody git!' England says, hitting America's hand away. He slightly brushes my hand. I blush slightly. 'She has bus sickness! Jeez, don't you ever act gentlemanly? Sit with me, Louise.' Wow, two boys are fighting over me. That's not a first, surprisingly.  
'Um, I think I'll-'  
'Nah, she'll sit at the back with me like she said she would!' America says.  
'Whatever you're fighting about, I oppose you both,' France says, entering the bus, his hair flowing in the wind dramatically.  
I sit down. I won't be heard; I think they just like fighting each other.  
'They're really loud, aren't they?' a quiet voice said. I turned around. It was someone I hadn't seen before. He had blonde hair with purple eyes framed by glasses. He hugged a polar bear. I thought I would have seen everyone in my year level by now. I try to scan my memory to see if I had seen him around before. I think had seen him before… but… who is he?  
'Who are you?' I ask. He sighed.  
'I'm Canada…' he said quietly.  
'Well, nice to meet you.'  
After they fought, I ended up sitting at the back of the bus in between England and America… How will my bus sickness go? I have always been hanging out with F.A.C.E., France, America and England. I have never worked out what the C stands for though. My first day here, I was hanging out with them, too. I remember that day clearly.

Kaitlin- Bus  
School is interesting. The classes are fun, I guess. But today is the day when camp starts, this going to be way more fun. We'll be going for the whole week.  
'_Guten tag_,' Germany says in his deep voice. He's really responsible, but sometimes he can be too uptight. I look around, but Cassi and Louise are nowhere to be seen. 'The buses are here. Form a line and put your bags into the bus then take a seat.' I see Louise but there are a lot of people around and they have barely formed a line. So I just decide to enter the first bus I get close to. I get onto a bus (well, I get pushed into it) and first thing that I see are deep, serious blue eyes, Sweden's eyes.  
'Oh, hey, Kaitlin,' Finland says happily, his purple eyes cheery and bright. 'Are you going on this bus, too?'  
I nod.  
'Cool, you can sit next to me!' Denmark says. 'I got a spot over here!' He grabs your wrist. I instantly pull my hand away.  
'_Nej_,' I say quietly. I want to sit next to Sweden…  
'Why?' Denmark pouts.  
'What about we all sit at the back together?' Finland suggests happily.  
Sweden nods. He stands up from his seat and moves to the back. I smile. I'll get to sit next to Sweden. As I take a seat next to him, I hear a bark. I instantly stand back up. I turn around and see the fluffy Hanatamago.  
'Wah, Hanatamago!' Finland shouts. He rushes over to Hanatamago, his and Sweden's dog. She's really cute and fluffy! And, like Finland, she _absolutely_ loves Christmas. According to rumours, she can talk during Christmas. Finland is Santa Claus, if you didn't know. Santa is said to live in Finland.  
'_Förlåt_,' I say.  
'That's ok,' Finland says, smiling. 'She forgives you. Nee, Hanatamago?' She barks. I've always wondered why her name is flower egg. During Christmas a few years ago while the Nordics were doing Heta Streeem, Hanatamago said that her surname was close to becoming 'bloody'. I wonder who named her.  
'You're so cute, Hanatamago. Wait, is Hanatamago coming along?' I ask as I stroke her soft white fur.  
'Well, no one can look after her while we're at camp, so Germany let me bring her along,' Finland says. 'Isn't that I good thing, Hanatamago?' She barks. She's such a cute and fluffy dog.  
'That's kind of him. But where are Norway and Iceland?' I ask. 'Shouldn't they be in this bus, too?'  
Iceland enters the bus, Norway and Mr. Puffin behind him. Iceland pauses at the door. Then there's a long silence. The trees rustle in the wind…  
'What? Were you expecting something?' Iceland says.  
'Take a seat,' Finland says. He takes a seat near the front with Mr. Puffin perched on his shoulder.  
'Everyone, get seated!' the bus driver says from the front. 'We're leaving now!' The bus driver turns around and puts his seat belt on. The engine starts. Everyone moves to get seated. I take a seat next to the window and Sweden. I look out the window and the school slowly moves behind us. The Nordics are really fun to hang out with. I was with them from the first week, the first day. I remember that day clearly.

Cassidy- Bus  
It feels like the first term should be over. Well, it's only been a couple of weeks. And the first term _can't _end without making a few friends. I have failed at my attempts so far, because it seems it's taking the opposite effect; the boys are afraid of me. I want _proper _friends. Talking about friends, where are Kaitlin and Louise?  
'_Guten tag_,' Germany says. I love it when he speaks German. I want to learn German and every other language as well. I have an odd love for countries, now, and it has to be the Hetalians' fault. 'The buses are here. Form a line and put your bags into the bus then take a seat.' Everyone moves toward the buses. There's a lot of shoving but there's no sign of Louise or Kaitlin. I get knocked to the ground by who I think Cuba. He'll pay for that. I get up.  
'Move,' I say angrily. People flee. It makes me annoyed. Everyone's annoying, that's the only reason I despise them, but I wish people would treat me kindly. I do have a short-temper. Maybe if I try to be more… tolerant? Will I get friends that way? But will they treat me like a _true _friend? Even Louise isn't my true friend. She would ditch me for a bunch of popular fashion-addicted girls _any _day.  
I enter a bus. I look around; this bus looks empty.  
'You're looking for something, да?'  
I spin around. It's Russia. His purple eyes and snowy beige hair is perfect and his signature scarf is so beautiful! How could _anyone_ hate him?  
'No,' I say, 'just a bus.'  
'Sit in this bus then.' he says, smiling. He says it in a way that makes it seem like an order. But even if it wasn't an order, I would accept. I see Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania waving their arms at me, warning me of something. Everyone is afraid of Russia. But I don't see why. He's just misunderstood.  
'Да,' I say happily. 'But it's not like I like you or anything… It's only because you offered!' I should stop acting tsundere…  
'Нет,' a voice says scarily.  
'Belarus!' Russia says. Belarus angers me so much. She acts like a killer fan-girl who will murder anyone who even _looks _at Russia. I _would_ murder anyone who loves him. But I don't like being considered a crazy fan-girl, so I don't say, 'OH, RUSSIA'S MINE, BITCH!' or 'I'LL KILL YOU!' aloud. I just think it. I hate crazy fan-girls and Belarus _is _one.  
'Get out of Russia's way.' she hisses.  
'I'll stay,' I say. I plant myself on a seat.  
'Fine, but stay away from my brother.' Belarus says. Wow, she takes brother-sister complexes to another level… 'He's mine.' Belarus hugs Russia around his waist. He suddenly looks scared.  
'Everyone take a seat; the bus driver will get going soon.' Ukraine says, hopping into the bus. 'Oh, Cassidy, you're here too? That's great! Come on, sit next to me.' I move to the seat next to Ukraine and put my seat belt on. I look out the window; the school moves slowly behind us. I think back to the first day at W Academy; it was one of the best days ever. I remember that day clearly.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	2. Before Orientation

**Hey guys, chapter two is up. Hope you enjoy! Please r & r! In case you were wondering Cassi is Cassidy's nickname... though I'm sure you'll know that.**

**I don't own anything except my OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Louise- Before Orientation  
W Academy looks so grand. Wow, I'm so excited! But a little scared too… I hope the people are nice. I heard that all kids from grade school to collage study here, and that they come from all around the world. I take a deep breath and put my hand on the handle. Suddenly the door gets thrown open. My bags get scattered onto the ground.  
'Uh?' It's a guy with blue eyes framed with glasses. 'Oh my god, are you ok? Are you ok? You are ok!'  
'Of course she isn't, you bloody git! You knocked her over!' a guy with blonde hair and green eyes says. He has _very_ large eyebrows… 'Here, let me help you up.' He offered his hand. I take it reluctantly. I stand up and instantly let go of his hand.  
'T-thank you,' I say. I blush as I look into his bright green eyes. '  
'Let me help you with your bags, mademoiselle.' There is a man with shoulder length blonde hair and clear blue eyes. 'I'm France, _mademoiselle_.'  
'Stay out of this, frog-face!' the guy with bushy eyebrows shouts. 'Oh, I'm England, by the way.' He smiles. I smile back. He seems nice.  
'I'll help too!' the one with glasses says. 'Cuz' I'm the HERO, AMERICA!' He starts laughing aloud. England reaches for the same thing America reaches for. Then they both start squabbling about who picked up the bag first.  
'Um…' I try to say. I can do this myself! I'm capable! They won't listen. 'Um, excuse me but I can-'  
'_I'll_ help her!' the England says, pulling the bag away from America. 'She doesn't need _your _help, you bloody git!' They continue fighting. When will they stop?!  
'Excuse me, but I think I can get my bags by myself.' I say a little louder than before. They're still fighting and they don't seem to notice me at all. But suddenly, all my bags are at my feet in a neat pile. England and America is still fighting, and France is just standing by the door.  
'H-here…' I look up. It's another blonde guy. He has purple eyes framed by glasses and he speaks really quietly. He seems shy. He's hugging a large polar bear plush.  
'Thanks but… who are you?' He looks a little bit like America. Maybe they're related. Well, it's possible.  
'I'm Canada.' He sounds a little annoyed, like he gets that question a lot. Maybe people mistake him for America. I mean, they do look alike.  
'Ok, thanks, anyways. Um, see you later.' I grabbed my bags and entered W Academy, leaving them fighting at front of the door. For some reason, I have a feeling that I will be seeing them more often.

'Chào,' a girl says as I enter the room. She has black-brown hair tied into a ponytail which frames beautiful dark eyes. 'I'm Vietnam, nice to meet you.' She packs up her work and leaves it on her desk.  
'Nice to meet you,' I say.  
She nods and leaves. She seems like a girl who doesn't smile much. I set up my things: my pillow, my blanket and other things from home. I've also bought my flute. Kaitlin and Cassidy should be here by now. If they are somewhere, I'll end up seeing them at the theatre. I mean, that's where were meant to go after we had set up our things in our rooms. I leave my room, map of the school in hand.  
'Um,' I turn left. I look up from the map but all I see are halls, the same halls. It's so confusing. Oh great, I'm lost. I look at the map. I can't even pin point where I am currently. Maybe someone could help me.  
'Are you lost?'  
'We don't need to help her, idiot!' another voice says.  
I look up from the map. All I see now are deep green eyes. I take half a step back. Next to the guy with green eyes is a shorter guy with dark brown eyes. The expression on his face shows extreme dislike towards me…  
'Yes, I'm lost.' I say, embarrassed.  
'My name is Spain.' he says cheerily. 'And this is Romano. You're new here, aren't you? Where do you need to go?'  
'The theatre,' I say.  
'This way,' he says. He grabs my hand. He leads to down a few halls then we stop at the cafeteria.  
'We don't need to help her, you idiot!' Romano shouts. 'Let's go and leave her, damn it!'  
'This is the cafeteria,' I say, confused.  
'I'm sure you're here for orientation,' he says, 'and that starts in around half an hour. We'll have a drink.' He moves over to the vending machines. 'What do you want?'  
'Nothing,' I say. 'I'm fine.'  
'Ok, juice.' Spain says. He slots the money into the machine and the drinks fall. He hands me a can of orange juice. 'Here,'  
'I want a drink too, idiot!' Romano shouts.  
'Yes, yes,' Spain sighs. He gets a drink for Romano.  
'T-thanks,' I open it and drink. 'C-come on, let's get going.' I walk off.  
'Uh, that's the wrong way.' he says with a smile.  
I blush. 'I-I knew that!' He smiles and leads me to the theatre. No one is standing outside theatre, so I'm sure not many people are inside. But I doubt there will be many.  
'I'll be going now.' Spain says. He waves as he walks away. I turn around and enter the theatre. I can hear Spain and Romano arguing as they walk down the hall. I suddenly hit something. My juice hit the ground. A clipboard fell to the ground and juice stained its papers.  
'Watch out!' a deep voice said. 'Are you ok?'  
I look up. It's a muscular guy with blue eyes framed by glasses. Is he in the same year level as Spain? He looks like an adult! Germany picks up the juice and hands it to me. Then he picks up his papers.  
'Orientation is in the theatre.' he says sternly. He glances at his juice-stained clipboard. 'What's your name?'  
'Louise,' I say. Maybe he's a teacher. But he's wearing a uniform…  
'Ok.' He writes something on his clipboard. 'I'm Germany. Go in.'  
I enter the theatre. I'm right, not many people are here. Today's been pretty eventful, and my time at the academy hasn't officially started yet. This school will be fun! I wonder how nice the girls are. Vietnam seems nice but I haven't seen any other girls.  
'Hey, Louise,' Kaitlin and Cassidy have already arrived.  
'Hey!' I reply.  
We take a seat in the center of the mass of chairs. Gradually, more people enter the theatre and sit around us. Finally, the lights dim and the curtains slide open. Germany is on the stage, microphone in hand.  
'_Guten tag_,' he says.  
My life at W Academy is about to begin.

Kaitlin- Before Orientation  
I run faster. The academy is up ahead. I look up. W Academy is exactly like I imagined it, large and grand. I can't wait to meet the countries! Cassi's right behind me… I think. She must have fallen behind. Oh well. I see the entrance. Louise's there! She just went in. I see three guys arguing outside the door. I approach them. As I come closer I see that the guys are America, England and France.  
'Um,' I say quietly. 'Can I get through?'  
They seem to ignore me.  
'They're loud aren't they?' a guy says quietly. I turn around. I didn't see him earlier... Oh, it's Canada!  
'Yes, they are. And they're in my way…' I say, equally as quiet. 'I'm Kaitlin, a new first year…'  
'I'm Canada,' he says. 'I'm in second year. N-nice to meet you,'  
'Nice to meet you, too,' I say. 'So, how do I get them to-'  
'Don't do that, aru!' I hear a voice shout. 'Aru'… I only know of one person who would use 'aru'… I turn around and see China and Russia. Russia is poking China happily. Russia looks as happy as ever and China looks seriously annoyed.  
'What is it? What is it?' America asks excitedly. 'Let me join in!' He starts poking China too. Now that America is gone maybe I can get through… America laughs loudly.  
'Stop poking me!' China shouts angrily. America laughs and he and Russia continue to poke him. England has gone off somewhere and only France is standing by the door.  
'Um, can I get through please?' I ask again.  
'Oh, sorry, mademoiselle,' France says.  
'N-no problem…' I say. France steps aside and I walk past him. He winks and I speed up. The door close behind me but I can still here the ruckus. Wow, France is so cool in person!

'_Hallo_!' I hear. I fumble with the keys and they drop to the ground. 'Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you? Here, let me get that.' I turn around and see Belgium. She unlocks the door.  
'T-thank you…' Judging by the band around her arm, she's a prefect.  
'No problem,' she says, handing the keys back to me. 'I'm your roommate, Belgium. I hope you enjoy your time here.'  
'I-I'm Kaitlin,' I say. 'T-thank you,'  
'No need to thank me twice,' she says with a cute smile. 'Afterwards, you need to head to the theatre. Do you know where it is?'  
'Um, yes…' I say. Probably…  
'Ok,' she says. 'Bye, see you around.'  
Belgium's things are really neat and when I enter the room, I can smell the faint scent of chocolate and waffles. I unpack the things I need and set them up. I get out the map of the school. The theatre is past the cafeteria and almost on the other side of the school from the dorms. I exit the room and lock it. I follow the map. It's really clear. I _definitely _don't need Belgium's help. I have twenty minutes before the orientation and I've almost reached the cafeteria, so I might as well take a break. I walk into the cafeteria and see Sweden drinking coffee and eating a cinnamon roll. I go over to the cafeteria lady.  
'C-coffee, please,' I say quietly.  
'Sure thing, honey,' she says. She turns around and swiftly makes the coffee. She lids it and hands it to me. It makes my hands feel warm.  
'T-thanks,' I walk away.  
'No problem, honey,' she says.  
I walk away from the counter. I'm approaching the table where Sweden is seated. Sweden suddenly stands up and I'm right behind him. I grasp my coffee tighter. Sweden knocks me and I fall to the ground. My coffee is still ok. He holds out his hand. He's blushing.  
'_F-förlåt_,' he says shyly.  
I take his hand reluctantly and stand up. My eyes meet his. I look away, embarrassed. I know he's embarrassed too. He's easily embarrassed. Without looking at him again, I walk away. I sip the coffee as I head off to the theatre. At the theatre, I see Germany with a clipboard in his hands. The pages are soaked in orange juice. I wonder what happened.  
'Name,' he says sternly. If he weren't wearing his uniform, anyone could mistake him for a teacher.  
'Kaitlin,' I say. He writes something on the clipboard in his hand. 'Go into the theatre.' It's almost an order.  
'Kaitlin!' I hear. I know its Cassidy.  
'Oh, _hej_,' I say.  
'_Hej_,' she replies. Germany asks her for her name. 'Cassidy,' she replies. He gestures that she can go in. 'Ok, let's go in!'  
When we enter the theatre, we see Louise's unmistakable silhouette walking through the aisles of chairs.  
'Hey, Louise,' I shout. She turns around.  
'Hey,' she replies.  
We take a seat somewhere in the middle of the chairs and wait. More students enter and, gradually, it's full. Finally, the lights dim and the chatter stops. The curtains open slowly and I see Germany up on stage, his uniform perfect.  
'_Guten tag_,' he says.  
My life at W Academy is about to begin.

Cassidy- Before Orientation  
The academy is big and beautiful. I see the entrance easily; it's marked with a bunch students. England is talking to his imaginary friends, America and Russia are poking China and Canada is just… there. They all seem to be having a good time but they're blocking my path.  
'Um, can you move?' I ask.  
No one seems to pay attention.  
'Um, can you _please _move?' Still no one notices. This is getting on my nerves.  
Then America elbows me. I instinctively punch him in the stomach. He falls to the ground. Everyone is silent. Whoops, that was instinct, not on purpose.  
'Can I get through?' I ask again, a little annoyed.  
Everyone moves back quickly, America's fastest, but Russia stays where he is. 'Thank you,' I say. I wanted to say, 'I'm not dangerous! You were just annoying!', but I have already got my reputation of the 'evil twin' already. Speaking of twins, where's Kaitlin? I look at Russia and he's smiling cutely. It's kind of scary but there's something about him which makes him stand out. I walk past him and enter building, my heart going _doki doki_.

I push on the door handle. It's open. I open the door. I see Wy is sitting, facing the window, with an easel and canvas in front of her and a paintbrush in hand.  
Wy turns around and looks at me. 'Oh, you must be my new roommate.' She sighs, packing away her paint and brush. 'Keep to your side of the room and don't touch my things.' she says. She moves the easel closer to her things. Her side of the room is a mess.  
'Ok,' I say, setting down my things onto the bed. 'And you do the same in return.'  
'Fine, whatever.' she says. She leaves, closing the door. I take a minute to set up my things and settle into the room. It's small but comfortable. The only problem is that I started off on the wrong foot with Wy. I hope I can make it up to her… somehow. But she's stubborn. Oh, how will this end up?  
I exit the room and lock it. I check the map. The theatre is just this way, past the cafeteria. I decide to stop by the cafeteria to have a drink.  
'Tea,' I say. 'Please…' I add.  
'Sure thing, honey,' the cafeteria lady says. The lady looks up from her pot. 'Oh, I just saw you earlier.'  
'Huh?' I say. 'Oh, you must mean my sister.' She hands me the tea. 'Thank you, very much.'  
'No problem, honey,' she says. I turn around and head towards the theatre. I go past heaps of other halls and then _finally_ the theatre is a few turns away.  
'I hate you, Spain, you jerk!' I hear. It must be Romano. I look around a corner and Romano is running towards me. He rams into to me and I fall to the ground. I let go of my cup. It falls to the group, no liquid spilling.  
'Shit!' Romano shouts as he falls.  
'Watch where you're going,' I shout angrily. I look up and see brown-green eyes. It _is _Romano.  
'Huh?' Romano stands up. 'Who're _you_?'  
'A new student,' I say, standing up. 'And it doesn't matter anyway.'  
'Tch,' Romano says. 'Stay out of my way, damn it,'  
Spain walks up to us.  
'Sorry about that.' Spain says. 'Are you looking for the theatre?' He picks up my cup and hands it to me.  
'Yeah,' I say, taking my cup from him. 'But I think can get there myself. Thanks for the offer, though.'  
'Ok, then. See you around,' Spain says. 'Come on, Romano, we should get going.'  
'No, damn it!' Romano shouts. 'I hate you, bastard!' Spain sighs and walks away. We watch him walk down the hall.  
'So, your name is Romano?' I say, looking at him.  
'Yeah, but it's none of your business, damn it!' he says. 'W-what's _your _name?' I think he was blushing, but he was partly facing away from me so I'm unsure.  
'Cassidy,' I say. 'I'll be going now.' I turn around and head down the hall.  
'That's the wrong way, idiot!' Romano shouts. 'The theatre's the other way! Didn't you know that? How lame, idiot!'  
'I knew that!' I shout back. 'Jeez, I'm new here, Romano, so don't expect me to know _everything_!'  
'Fine, I'll show you where the theatre is!' Romano shouts. 'B-but that doesn't mean I like you!' He's so tsundere. It's kind of cute… I laugh. 'Shut up, idiot!'  
'Fine,' I say.  
He leads me to the theatre. I wonder what he's thinking as he's leading me to the theatre. He is most definitely tsundere. Tsunderes are cute in a shy way. We are close to the theatre.  
'I can't believe you got lost, idiot,' he says in a tsundere way.  
'Well, I'm new here.'  
'Still, you're so stu-' I chuck my cup onto him, soaking him with tea.  
'Haha, see you around,' I say waving to him as I leave. I was kind of mean, but with his personality, he will forgive me… eventually. Well, he'll get over it. I glance back at him and he's frozen, unmoving. I smile. Huh? My face feels hot… I don't like him at all! N-never! Then I see Kaitlin. She's just ahead.  
'Kaitlin!' I shout. She turns around.  
'Oh, _hej_,' she says. Swedish again. She must really like it or… did she encounter Sweden? Yep, she must've, or she would have said an English greeting.  
'_Hej_,' I reply.  
'Name,' Germany asks.  
'Cassidy,' I say. He writes something onto his clipboard. It's soaked with orange juice. What happened? He gestures to the theatre. 'Ok, let's go in!' We go into the theatre. And there's Louise! She's making her way down through the aisles of chairs.  
'Hey, Louise,' Kaitlin shouts. She turns around.  
'Hey,' she replies.  
I lead them through the chairs and into the middle of them. Soon, more people file into the theatre and sit around us. Then the lights dim. As the curtains open, the chatter stops. On the stage is Germany, microphone in hand.  
'_Guten tag_,' he says.  
I look around, so many new faces. As I take another look around, I realize something. My life at W Academy is about to begin.

* * *

**Please Review! XD**


	3. Lunch

**Now time for chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lunch- Louise  
'Now, go to your assigned groups and areas.' Germany says. The house lights turn on and everyone starts talking. Some people stand up and leave to their designated areas, but most stay seated.  
'Hey, where do you need to go?' Kaitlin asks.  
'I think I need to go to the cafeteria.' I say.  
'Cafeteria?' Cassi says. 'That's a pretty random place. You're with F.A.C.E., right?'  
'F.A.C.E.?' I ask.  
Kaitlin explains. 'That stands for Fr-'  
'Please get to your designated areas as soon as possible.' Germany says as stern as ever. The theatre is quiet for a moment, and then everyone starts talking again. More people head off toward the exits.  
'Oh, I better get going. I need to go to garden on the other side of the school.' Cassi says. 'Well, see ya later.' She gets up and disappears into the crowd.  
'What about you Kaitlin?' I ask as I stand up.  
'I need to go to a club room or something. Well, it's past the cafeteria so I'll walk with you.' Kaitlin says.  
We both exit the theatre. When we leave, most people seem to have left already. Kaitlin seems to have memorized the whole school already and we arrive at the cafeteria almost instantly. The cafeteria is right ahead. I look into the cafeteria and there are a few new students sitting there. America looks my way.  
'Wait, you're that girl from before!' he exclaims. 'Hey, it's such a coincidence that you're in our group right?' No, not him again!  
'Well, I should be going now.' Kaitlin says, walking down the hall. 'Bye, see you later, Louise, have fun.'  
America runs up to me with a smile on his face and grabs my wrist. 'Come on, come on, and take a seat!'  
'Um, c-can you please let me go?' I ask. Damn, not these guys again… He drags me closer to the group. France and England are setting up plates of food on the tables. England looks up from his scones and spots me.  
'Let go, you bloody git!' England says, walking away from his scones. He stands in the way of America and me. 'Start acting polite, America!' He turns to me. 'H-hey, I haven't got your name yet.'  
'I'm Louise,' I say.  
'Louise, you can sit next to me!' America says.  
'Oh, come on, who wants to sit next to _you_?' England says. They're fighting again. They fight a lot. I wonder why. I sigh and take a seat in between the other students.  
'Hi,' the girl next to me says. She has short puffy brown hair and brown hazel eyes. 'My name's Yukari. What's your name?' She holds out her hand, obviously for a handshake. I shake her hand.  
'I'm Louise,' I say. 'Nice to meet you,'  
'Those guys are really lively.' The guy next to me says. He has black hair with black eyes framed with glasses. 'When will they stop fighting?'  
'Yeah,' I say. 'I saw them this morning and they were fighting non-stop. They won't listen to anything you say while they're fighting.'  
'Oh, yeah, my name is Takaya Satou. Nice to meet you guys.' the guy with glasses says. 'But my friends call me 2-D.'  
'2-D?' I ask.  
'Long story,' he simply says.  
'I'll call you 2-D then, if you're ok with it.' I say.  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' he says.  
'Hahaha, 2-D,' Yukari exclaims. 'Ok, I'll call you 2-D, too!'  
'Yeah, very funny,' 2-D says.  
America and England look like they might actually stop fighting.  
'Ok, it is 12 o'clock, time for lunch.' England says. It looks like they actually stopped fighting. 'And we're meant to treat you to lunch while we explain the school rules. We cooked some food for you guys.'  
'So, dig in!' America says. He instantly grabs a handful of hamburgers and stuffs them into his mouth.  
'The food's for the new students, idiot!' England says. 'Oh, well, no one wants your hamburgers anyway! Isn't that right, Louise?'  
They look at me. 'Me? Um-'  
'See? She agrees!' England says.  
In the distance, Yukari was stuffing her face with hamburgers. No one notices her. 2-D is next to her and he's just drinking water while playing on his iPhone. Isn't he going to have lunch?  
'What was that?' America says swallowing his food.  
'Yeah, no one wants your hamburgers!' England says. Everyone knows scones are better, especially, if I make them!' Wow, they're fighting again. That makes three fights in one day, possibly, more. Let's try to stop this fighting then.  
'I'll have a hamburger…' I say. I pick one up and start eating. 'Um, it's nice…' It's so big, almost supersized… I stuff it down anyway. I'm full already. Those hamburgers could kill somebody!  
'What?' England exclaims.  
'Hahaha, England, in your face!' America says happily.  
'No one is eating my scones…' England says. A dark aura is surrounding him.  
'Well,' Yukari says, 'actually, 2-D ate one of your scones, but…' She points to him. He's on the floor and is face's green. 'His face is turning green.' Yukari says. 'He doesn't look well… Oh my god, I think he stopped breathing!'  
'I-is he ok?' I ask. 'Someone take him to the nurse's office!'  
'I'll take him!' Yukari says. 'Come on, or you might die!'  
'Y-your cooking sucks…' he murmurs. Yukari slings one of 2-D's arms over her shoulder and walks off. England looks really upset.  
'I'm sure your cooking's fine.' I say. Suddenly, his face lights up. He grabs a plate and holds it out to me.  
'Will you try one?' he asks. He's really fired up so I can't really turn him down… Ok, I'll have to try one. But they seemed to have almost killed 2-D.  
'S-sure,' I grab one and take a bite. W-what is this? It takes horrible! What did he do to these scones? I swallow. I can't feel my tongue… 'These are really nice…'  
'Have another!' he says.  
'I'm fine…' I say.  
'What about my cooking, _mademoiselle_?' France asks. He offers me a plate. It sounds like he's flirting.  
'S-sure…' I'm full and I don't know if I can manage to eat anything else. I grab something. I don't know what it is. All I know is that it's French food. I take a bite. 'Wow, it's so good!' I exclaim. This is really nice food. I grab another one of the things and eat it. 'These are really delicious!'  
'I'm glad you think so, _mademoiselle_,' France says.  
'Time to get started on the rules,' England says. Everyone stops talking. 'Ok, the rules are simple: Obey and respect your seniors, don't do anything foolish and enjoy you time here at W Academy.'  
I know I will enjoy my time here. I can't wait!

Kaitlin- Lunch  
'Now, go to your assigned groups and areas.' Germany says as sternly as ever. The house lights turn on. Chatter starts instantly. I need to go to a club room 5. But I don't know what club uses that room.  
'Hey, where do you need to go?' I ask.  
'I think I need to go to the cafeteria.' Louise says.  
'Cafeteria?' Cassi says. 'That's a pretty random place. You're with F.A.C.E., right?'  
'F.A.C.E.?' Louise asks. She doesn't know? Well, that only makes sense. She _is _Louise.  
I explain. 'That stands for Fr-'  
'Please get to your designated areas as soon as possible.' Germany says. People are silent for a few seconds. Then the chatter starts again. We should get going; I don't want to see Germany in rage.  
'Oh, I better get going. I need to go to garden on the other side of the school.' Cassi says. 'Well, see ya later.' She stands up and blends into the crowd. I can barely see her anymore.  
'What about you Kaitlin?' Louise asks as she stands up.  
'I need to go to a club room or something. Well, it's past the cafeteria so I'll walk with you.' I say.  
We both exit the theatre together. If I can remember correctly the theatre is close-by. We take a few turns and there's the cafeteria. I look inside and I see France, America, England and Canada. Canada is as unnoticed as always. There are a few new students in there, just conversing with each other.  
'Wait, you're that girl from before!' he exclaims. 'Hey, it's such a coincidence that you're in our group right?' Louise seems surprised.  
'Well, I should be going now.' I say. I head down the hall. 'Bye, see you later, Louise, have fun.'  
Club room 5… I go down the current hall then turn left. There's a row of club rooms. Room 1… 2… 3… 4… 5! There we go. On the door, there's a sign which says, '_NEW STUDENTS HERE!_' in colourful writing. I look for something which states the club name. There! The Nordic club… I open the door. There is a sudden flash of colour, confetti and balloons, and unenthusiastic shouts.  
'WELCOME!' Denmark shouts. He's grinning. 'Ok, since everyone is here, let's get started! Dig in everyone!'  
I just stand there. What's happening? Oh yeah, Germany had said that our seniors would set up lunch while they went through the rules.  
'Have some food.' Iceland says. 'It's lunch.'  
'Sure, give me food!' Mr. Puffin says.  
'Not you!' Iceland says. 'Go have some food.'  
I nod. I move to the table where all the food is set out. I see salmon and meatballs topped with jam. They're both Swedish dishes. He hands me a plate of the salmon, or _lax_. He must have seen me staring at the salmon and meatballs!  
'_Tack så mycket_,' I say. I eat. It's delicious! 'Oh, um… Sorry for this morning…'  
'_Nej_,' he says.  
'No, no.' I say. 'It's really my fau-'  
'_Moi, moi_!' Finland says. He's so cheery, as always. 'How are you enjoying the school so far?' he asks me.  
'The school's nice.' I say. 'Especially the people attending…' I blush.  
'That's good. I don't want _anyone _hating this school.' he says. He asks, 'What's your name?'  
'My name is Kaitlin.' I say.  
Then I hear a cute bark.  
'Oh, Hanatamago!' Finland exclaims. Hanatamago, a cute and fluffy white dog, jumps into Finland's arms. 'Kaitlin, this is Hanatamago, Sweden and I's dog. Isn't she just the cuteset dog ever?'  
I nod.  
'Go talk with the other students, Kaitlin.' Finland says. 'You need to make friends with your classmates, too!'  
I nod. I move over and take a seat with the others. They're all talking between themselves. It looks like they're all friends already.  
'(insert pun)!' he says to me. I move back a little. 'Sorry, sorry. You're quiet. What's your name?'  
'K-Kaitlin…' I say.  
'My name's Izuki. So, what grade are you in?' he asks.  
'Grade 7…' I say.  
'Cool, I'm a year above you, grade 8.' Izuki says. 'Nice to meet you,'  
I nod.  
'Have you decided a club yet?' Izuki asks.  
I shake my head.  
'I'm definitely joining the basketball club.' Izuki says. 'And if there's no basketball club, I'll just make one!'  
Woah, he's determined.  
'Aren't I a cute puffin?' Mr. Puffin asks. He jumps onto my shoulder and my plate smashes to the ground. Izuki moves away from Mr. Puffin.  
'W-what is that?!' Izuki says.  
'What?' Mr. Puffin says. 'I'm a puffin! The _best_ birds in the _world_! Better than penguins! See? Look at my cute ribbon! Aren't I adorable?'  
'Don't bother the new students!' Iceland shouts.  
'They all think I'm cute and adorable!' Mr. Puffin says. 'I'm not bothering them! They all _love_ me!'  
Iceland sighs. He grabs Mr. Puffin and sets him on his shoulder.  
'Stay here,' he says.  
'I was wondering, what are your names?' a girl asks. She has short black hair tied into a small ponytail that's on the left side of her head. She has inquisitive black eyes and a mole under her mouth.  
'I'm Norway,' Norway says. He puts his hand on Iceland's shoulder. 'And this is my younger brother, Iceland.'  
'No!' Iceland shouts. 'I'm not your brother!'  
'You still haven't been calling me big brother.' Norway says in his monotone voice. 'Big brother,'  
'Never,' Iceland says.  
'Big brother,' Norway repeats.  
'Never,' Iceland replies.  
'Big brother,' Norway says again.  
'Never,' Iceland sounds a little more annoyed this time.  
'Big sister,' Norway says.  
'That makes no sense!' Iceland shouts.  
Everyone laughs. Iceland looks a little flustered.  
'So,' Denmark says. 'I'm Denmark, that's Finland and that's Sweden! Now that you know our names, tell us yours! Oh, and tell us a little bit about yourselves! Oh, and also tell us your grade!'  
'Stop talking, Denmark.' Iceland says.  
'Iori! Year 8!' says the girl with the mole. 'I'm pleased to meet you!'  
'Izuki, year 8,' Izuki says. 'I love basketball.'  
'Say more, everyone!' Demark says. 'You guys don't talk that much!'  
You talk too much Denmark, is what I would like to say.  
'Masato Hijirikawa, year 10.' a guy with blue hair says. He has a mole under his right eye and his expression is serious. 'I'm pleased to make your acquaintance.' he says politely.  
It's almost my turn.  
'Komari Kamikta, year 11.' She has blonde hair tied by a star and ribbon on either side. Her smile is kind and welcoming. 'If you're happy, I'm happy.' She says, widening her smile.  
It's silent. When look around at everyone's faces, I realize they're looking at me. It's my turn. What do I say?  
'Um…' I say. This is embarrassing. 'Um… C-Kaitlin… y-year 7,' Now what do I say?  
'Say something about you!' Denmark says.  
'Um… I don't know…' I say. I think for a little. I like books. 'I like books.' I say simply. It's quiet for a moment. Maybe I just embarrassed myself...  
'Ok!' Demark exclaims suddenly. 'You guys seem like an interesting bunch!'  
'Now we need to get on with the rules.' Iceland says. 'Ok, they're simple. One, obey and respect your seniors. Two, don't do anything stupid. And three enjoy you time here at W Academy.'  
I know I will enjoy my time here. I can't wait!

Cassidy- Lunch  
'Now, go to your assigned groups and areas.' Germany says. The house lights are switched on. Everyone starts talking amongst themselves. Some people leave for their areas. I know I need to go to the west garden. It's on the other side of the school, so I better get going soon.  
'Hey, where do you need to go?' Kaitlin asks.  
'I think I need to go to the cafeteria.' Louise says.  
'Cafeteria?' I say. 'That's a pretty random place. You're with F.A.C.E., right?'  
'F.A.C.E.?' Louise asks.  
Kaitlin explains. 'That stands for Fr-'  
'Please get to your designated areas as soon as possible.' Germany says. People are silent a little while after Germany spoke. Then people start talking again. Some more people head off towards the exits and maybe some people are staying in here. I should start moving now or I might be late.  
'Oh, I better get going. I need to go to garden on the other side of the school.' I say. 'Well, see ya later.' I get up. I push my way through the crowd towards the exit. There's lots of shoving. I simple push them back. Finally, I get out of the theatre. I walk down the hall. America, France, Canada and England are in the cafeteria. On the tables are plates of food. Looks like our group will be serving us lunch. The walk is long. I pass the girls' dorms and finally reach the outside. The sun is bright. As I look around, I see paths which have beautiful tall sunflowers on either side.  
'Beautiful,' I say. Sunflowers are my favourite flowers because they're bright and cheery… unlike me.  
'Здравствуйте,' I turn around. Behind me is the tall figure of Russia. His mysterious purple eyes are framed by dusty beige hair. He's smiling cutely as always.  
'Здравствуйте…' I reply.  
'You're in my group, да?' Russia asks.  
'I think so.' I say.  
'This way,' he says. He grabs my wrist. The way he's holding my wrist hurts. Then he drags me towards the designated group area. I see a table sporting a red checkered table cloth with plates of food on top. The centerpiece is a vase of beautiful sunflowers. The other group members are already there and they're cowering behind the seats.  
'Take a seat,' he says. He smiles cutely again.  
I nod and take a seat at the end of the table. The other group members jump back away from Russia. I frown. Why are they afraid? They completely misunderstand him. I pour myself a cup of tea.  
'RUSSIA!' Everyone turns their heads toward Belarus. A dark aura is emanating from her. 'I found you, big brother! Come here, big brother!'  
'Belarus!' Russia says, worry evident in the tone of his voice. 'Go away!' Belarus jumps on Russia and hugs him around his waist.  
'Don't go away, big brother!' Belarus says.  
'Um, anyway, let's start.' Ukraine says from behind Belarus. 'You can start eating now.'  
'Woah!' a guy says, looking at Ukraine. 'She's got massive…' He trails off. I know what he wants to say, _boobs_ is the word. It's true, she has, um, yeah, but Ukraine was teased about them when she was small.  
'Stop saying insensitive things!' I shout at the guy. But he's not paying attention. Damn him!  
'Yeah, yeah,' he says dismissively. It looks like he's on the verge of a nosebleed. He disgusts me. But he's not as gross as yaoi fans…  
'Shut up,' I say, kicking him in the back. 'You're so dirty! Just shut your mouth already. Ukraine, let's eat.'  
'U-um, yes,' Ukraine says. 'Let's eat.'  
I look at the food laid out on the table. Most of it is Russian. There's пирожко (pirozhko- individual-sized baked or fried buns stuffed with a variety of fillings), водка (vodka), квас (kvass- non-alcoholic beverage made from black rye or rye bread), окрошка (okroshka- a cold soup based on kvass or less often sour milk) and борщ (borsht- a Ukrainian soup which usually uses beetroot as the base). It all looks delicious! I take a bit of everything.  
'You're eating a lot.' Ukraine says, taking a seat next to me. 'Do you like this kind of food?'  
'Yeah,' I say, 'this is the first time I've had Russian and Ukrainian food. I've always wanted to eat these things. And they're delicious.'  
'Um, well, спасибо…' Ukraine says, 'for earlier.'  
'I-it's ok…' I say.  
'Um, what's your name?' Ukraine asks.  
'Cassidy,' I reply.  
'Cпасибо,' she says again.  
'No need to apologise twice,' I say. 'He was just being an idiot.'  
'Oh! We need to get through the rules.' Ukraine says, standing up. 'Um, everyone pay attention! I'm going to go through all the rules now. There aren't many, so bear with me. One, obey and respect your seniors and classmates. Two, don't do anything stupid. And three enjoy you time here at W Academy.'  
I know I will enjoy my time here. I can't wait!

* * *

**Please Review! Pleaseeeeeeeeeee! Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Cooking Contest

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Louise- Cooking Contest

Sun hits me. My eyes open. I sit up and see Vietnam pulling open the curtains. She's in her uniform.  
'It's eight thirty,' she says, slipping her shoes on. Bag on shoulder, she exits the room. Wait, did she just say eight thirty? I'm going to be late! I throw my blankets off of me and change quickly into my school uniform. I quickly put all the necessary books into my bag and brush my hair. Having no time to tie my hair up, I put my shoes on, grab my bag and leave. As I run down the hall, I hear footsteps behind. I look over my shoulder. It's Taiwan. I stop and she catches up with me.  
'Looks like we're both running late,' Taiwan says with a smile. 'What class do you have?'  
'Um, Home Ec.,' I say.  
'Same here,' Taiwan says. 'Come on, let's go together!' We start running again, and, somehow, we arrive _just_ before the teacher, even though it was almost on the other side of school.  
'Just in time,' Taiwan says as she takes a seat.  
'Yeah,' I say, walking across to take a seat next to Kaitlin.  
The teachers enter the room. 'Hello, class. Today it will be a combined class of all the Home Ec. classes. Most of you know we like to kick off the year with a cooking competition. Now, you all know the rules. In groups of at least two and cook a dish, any dish. And the teachers will judge each dish. You can start.'  
I look around and everyone seems to have already decided their groups. Even Kaitlin and Cassi have decided their groups. Kaitlin's with Asians (China, Japan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, Macau and Taiwan), and Cassi's in a group with Switzerland, Austria, Hungary, Germany, Prussia, Kugelmugel and Liechtenstein (I don't know how that happened and that's a big group!). I'm not in a group but I'm sure someone will approach me. There are other groups. All the Micronations are together and so are the Soviet Union and the Nordics.  
'Do you have a group?' I hear.  
'Don't ask her, damn it!' someone shouts. I turn around and see Romano and Italy. Of course it's them.  
'I don't have a group,' I reply.  
'Do you want to be in our group?' Italy asks.  
'Don't ask her, damn it!' Romano shouts. 'We don't need someone like her!'  
'Excuse me!' I say. 'I'll join your group, then.' That Romano guy is so annoying. I look at Romano and he looks annoyed.  
'No, damn it! Go join the potato bastard's group!' Romano shouts.  
I ignore him. 'Hey, Italy, what do you want to cook?' I ask.  
'Paaasssssttttttaaaaa~' Italy says.  
'Ok, why not?' I say, rolling up my sleeves. 'Um, so what do we do?'  
'Ha, I can't believe you don't know how to make pasta! I guess you _are _useless!' Romano says.  
'I'm not Italian, idiot!' I reply.  
'Well, too bad,' Romano says. He rolls up his sleeves. Taking out the ingredients, he starts putting things together. 'Start cooking, stupid brother!'  
'Ok,' Italy says. He takes out some other ingredients and starts making something else. I feel like I should help but what should I do?  
'U-um, what should I do?' I ask.  
'Don't worry; you can just sit and relax~' Italy says.  
'Oh, ok,' I say. I always feel like I should so something. At my old school, I was school captain and I usually had small jobs around the place that kept me on my feet. Other times, I hung out with my friends. But since we're in completely different groups, I have nothing to do.  
I glance at Cassi. She's watching at Romano work. I know she likes him. Germany tells her to get back to work and she does. She glances over at Romano. Romano looks her way and she quickly gets back to work.  
Kaitlin is lucky. She's with the Asians and they're really good at cooking, especially China. China is an ok person. He's responsible and by far the oldest here (he's around 4000 years old). As a country, they can live forever. That's the reason why countries don't really hang out with non-country people. But this academy was made, and now countries can hang out with normal people. It has really opened up my view on this world, the countries and the people in it.  
'Hey, useless idiot, get some plates, damn it,' Romano says.  
'Act more gentlemanly toward girls,' England says, walking up from behind me. Then he looks down and blushes. 'E-especially her,' he whispers. I don't think I was meant to hear him say that…  
'Shut up, bastard!' Romano shouts.  
'England, it's none of your business,' Cassi shouts at England. 'Work on your own dish.'  
'Hey, hey,' I say. 'I got the plate. You can go back to work now!' England stares at Romano then walks back to his own bench. It really was none of his business, and he's almost two benches away. So why did he intervene?  
I kneel down and open the cabinet. It's full of plates, bowls and other cookery. I grab a plate and set it on the bench.  
I can hear America laughing loudly. What's so funny? France starts laughing too. What _is _the matter here? Shouting echoes through the room. Bowls and plates smash. Food lands at my feet and I suddenly realise a fight is going to start, a food fight. I quickly duck and a plate of carrots flies past my head.  
'Wh-what's happening?' I say, taking refuge behind the bench.  
'Jeez, this happens every year, damn it!' Romano curses. 'Save our pasta, idiot!' He shoves the plate of pasta into my hands. 'The last dish that survives wins, damn it! Jeez, those idiots are going to ruin our pasta!'  
'Germany, Germany!' Italy shouts. He runs over to Germany. 'I'm scared! Save me, Germany!' He hugs Germany around his waist. Romano and I join Italy with Cassi's group.  
'Let go of me!' Germany shouts. 'Why are people so immature?!' He grabs a frying pan and hurls it across the room.  
'Let's make an awesome alliance!' Prussia says. 'But I'm the awesome leader! So you have to listen to the awesome me!'  
'Watch out!' Cassi shouts. A tomato hits him in the face. I instantly know who it is.  
'Spain!' Prussia shouts, wiping the tomato off of his face. 'I'll get you back!' His face is lit with a smile. Prussia chucks a bowl of frosting across the room at Spain. Spain ducks and it hits someone… Someone with dusty beige hair… Someone with a scarf… Someone is going to die here. There is going to be blood spilt. An aura emanates from Russia  
'RUSSIA!' Belarus shouts. 'WHO DID THAT?!' She spots Prussia. 'HOW DARE YOU! WHY DID YOU THROW FOOD AT MY BROTHER?! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!' A dark aura emits from Belarus. Someone _will _die today.

We're still in the room and we're still stuck in this food war. And you'd think it'd be World War III by now.  
Russia has taken out Prussia but he's recovered and is now fighting together with France and Spain (that makes them the B.T.T.). China has been knocked out by Russia as well, and so has some other countries. Belarus had knocked out the most amounts of people by far. She's on a killing spree.  
People are still forming some more groups. Everyone wants to get everyone onto their side. I'm in a group. In my group are Belgium, Netherlands and Romano. Italy has run over to Germany but we're still strong, especially since we have Netherlands with us.  
'Everyone seems like there ganging up on us, damn it!' Romano shouts. 'Take this, bastards!' He chucks a whole platter of tomatoes, carrots and dip at Germany. Germany ducks and the platter fall to the ground. The tiled floor looks like a collage of bits of rainbow paper. And there's food on the walls too.  
'Damn it, potato bastard!' Romano shouts. 'Stay still, damn it, you stupid potato bastard!' He throws another at him. He kind of assigned himself the 'guardian' role and he's set out to kill only Germany. He has something against him. Belgium is sitting next to me and helping me protect the waffles. The waffles are from Belgium's group; our pasta has already died and its remains have stained the wall. The one thing I wonder is who is going to clean this mess.  
'Watch out!' I hear England shout.  
I flick my head towards a plate heading my way. A hard object intersects the plate and it shatter, the fragments hitting the ground. The object looks a little bit like a potato. I pick it up, and, on closer inspection, it's a scone, England's scone. I look around and see America armed with more of England's scones. His cheerful smile and twinkling eyes has been replaced with a new, more serious version of him. It's kind of creepy to know that that's actually America. He looks serious. Wait, isn't this only a food war? Why is everyone getting so serious?  
The door opens to reveal a teacher.  
'Time's up,' At the same time, there's a long beep from the microwave.  
I wonder who has won.

Kaitlin- Cooking Contest

Today, I'm up early. I'm _never _awake early, but today's reason is clear: it's my first day, my first _proper_ day, at W Academy. Belgium is awake as well. We're both putting on our school uniforms.  
'Belgium, do you know what we're doing today?' I ask while pulling my jumper over my head. Though I've only known her for a day, I can talk to her easily. Maybe it's because I've seen Hetalia…  
'We're doing Home Ec.,' she says, combing her golden hair. She puts a red head band on and looks at herself in the mirror. 'Are you ready? We should head over there now.'  
'Coming,' I say. I slip on my school shoes and grab my bag.  
'Oh, you won't need your bag,' Belgium says.  
'Why?' I ask.  
'Well, you can bring it, but things will get… a little messy,' Belgium says. 'Leave any valuables behind.'  
'Ok,' I say, kneeling down. I take my phone out of my bag and leave it on my desk. 'Let's go.'  
I exit the room and Belgium locks it. We both head down to the Home Ec. room. Most people are there already, but Louise seems to be late. Cassi is hanging out Wy and the Micronations. Belgium sits next to Netherlands and Romano and I just take an empty spot next to who-knows. Then France sits down next to me. I quickly throw him a side glance and he's looking at me. I quickly preoccupy myself with my book. But I can still feel his eyes looking at me. Or maybe I'm imagining it. I look at him again and he seems to be looking at something at the front of the room. That's good.  
Suddenly, Louise and Taiwan bursts into the room. They must be late or something. Louise walks over to me and takes a seat next to me. Then the teacher walks in shortly after them. Wow, they were close to becoming late.  
'Hello, class,' she says. 'Today it will be a combined class of all the Home Ec. classes. Most of you know we like to kick off the year with a cooking competition. Now, you all know the rules. In groups of at least two and cook a dish, any dish. And the teachers will judge each dish. You can start.'  
I look at France but he seems like he's already in a group. Louise doesn't seem like she's in a group. Maybe I should-  
'Hey, do you want join our group, aru?' China asks.  
'Huh? Oh, um, maybe,' I say. 'Who else is in your group?'  
'Japan, South Korea, Vietnam, Thailand, Taiwan, Macau and Hong Kong, aru,' China says. They're all good cookers. Taiwan is nice. Maybe this is a good opportunity to get to know some others  
'Um, sure,' I say. 'Why not,'  
'Join us over here then!' South Korea says, waving a hand. China and I walk over to the others.  
'Yay!' Taiwan exclaims. 'You're in our group!' She hugs me.  
'Y-yay…' I say unenthusiastically. I push her away softly and take a seat by the bench. 'So, what should we cook?'  
'I know!' Korea exclaims. 'What about-'  
'NO, ARU,' China says. 'We'll cook dumplings and fried rice and-'  
'Like, let's just cook some stir fry noddles then,' Hong Kong suggests. 'You guys are, like, fighting too much.' I nod in agreement.  
'Ok, why not, aru?' China says.  
'Did you know?' Korea says. 'Noddles originated from me!'  
'SHUT UP, ARU!' China shouts.  
These guys are really lively. Well, only South Korea and China are. The rest are pretty quiet.  
'Let's just get started,' China says. 'Where are Vietnam and Taiwan?' We turn around and see a massive pile of bánh bò.  
'Thanks for teaching me how to make them!' Taiwan exclaims cutely.  
'No problem,' Vietnam says.  
In the background, I can hear America laughing wildly. France starts laughing too. What are they laughing at?  
'WHAT THE HELL, ARU?!' China shouts. Then he sighs. 'Fine, we'll have to go with this, aru. We're running out of time anyway, aru.'  
'Yeah,' South Korea says. A scone rolls to his feet.  
'Oh no,' Taiwan says. She grabs the plate of bánh bò. 'But we haven't finished!' Food rushes past us. We all duck under the bench. What is this? Food is being thrown across the room.  
'I-is this a food fight?' I ask Japan.  
'Yes,' he replies. 'This happens every year.' He calmly dodges a scone. It rolls along the ground.  
'Oh, ok,' I say. I pick up the scone. It's rock hard. The more I look at it, the more it resembles England's cooking. It _is _England's cooking. Peeking over the top of the bench, I see everyone chucking food at each other. I tighten my grip around the rock, I mean, scone and send it flying halfway across the room. It hits Denmark and he gets knocked out. Whoops… I hide under the bench. Luckily (I think), no one notices me.  
'Let's make an awesome alliance!' Prussia says loudly. 'But I'm the awesome leader! So you have to listen to the awesome me!'  
'Watch out!' someone shouts. I think it is Cassi. I peek on the side of the bench. A tomato hits Prussia in the face. I instantly know who has thrown the tomato. If it were someone else, he wouldn't be smiling so much right now.  
'Spain!' Prussia shouts, wiping the tomato off of his face. 'I'll get you back!' Prussia grabs a bowl full of thick creamy white stuff, probably frosting, and chucks it a Spain. Spain quickly ducks and the bowl flies over his head. It hits someone. And I think I know who has been hit. Everyone quietens and I quickly disappear behind the desk again.  
'RUSSIA!' Belarus shouts. I don't dare to look. It's Russia who has been hit… 'WHO DID THAT?!' She pauses and I think she looks for who hit him. 'HOW DARE YOU! WHY DID YOU THROW FOOD AT MY BROTHER?! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!' I brace for impact. I didn't hit him, though you don't know who she might kill. But I dare to look. She runs up to Prussia at lightning speed and holds a knife at his throat.  
'I-I didn't do anything!' Prussia claims.  
'DON'T TRY TO RUN!' Belarus hisses. 'NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!'  
Then there's a loud _BANG_! A whole table has been overturned. Someone pulls me back by my shoulder.  
'What are you doing, aru?' China whispers. 'It's dangerous!'  
'Wh-what happened?' I stutter.  
'Russia just overturned a table!' China whispers. 'Stay here!'  
He hugs me and makes sure I won't move. But as I sit here, I just can't help wonder if France is safe or not.

The whole room is a mess. Food is strewn all over the place, and chairs and tables have been tipped over. I glance over at where my bag is. Now I know why Belgium told me to leave my bag back. It's probably soiled with food, food and even more food. I should have listened to Belgium. I mean, she _is _a prefect. That means she's responsible, kind and smart. Right now, she's behind a bench protecting a plate of waffles with Louise, while Romano and Netherlands are participating in throwing food around the room. For the whole time, the Asians and I have been hiding behind this bench. South Korea and China are occasionally throwing food around the room. Macau has actually set up tea back here. Everyone is so calm, but I just can't help but worry. I worry about many things, like, who's going to clean up this mess, and if everyone is going to be ok. Well, I'm not worrying about _everyone_, just two people in particular.  
'Hey,' Vietnam asks. 'Can you heat this up?' She holds out a container of coconut milk. I take it from her.  
'Heat it up?' I ask.  
'Yeah,' Vietnam says, taking a sip of tea, 'with the microwave. Set it for 5 seconds.'  
'H-how do I get over there?' I ask.  
'Dunno,' Taiwan says. 'But we need it to finish our dish and we can't win without it. Ok, go over and heat it up.' I look over at the microwave. It's all the way on the other side of the room. To get there, I have to go through the middle of the room. I suppose I could go on the edges but that would take much longer and it's actually more dangerous. Ah, I know. I could charm someone into heating it up for me! But it's my first day here, and no one likes me yet. I like someone already though. Maybe I should approach the flirtiest person here. Or maybe Cassi or Louise will help.  
The door knob turns. Everyone looks in that direction. I take this opportunity to run across the middle of the room. I quickly shove the container into the microwave and press 5. While I press 'Start', the door is flung open.  
It's the teacher. 'Time's up,' she says. At the same time, the microwave _beeps _loudly. I quickly take it out from the microwave and scurry back to my team. No one has noticed me. I wonder who has won.

Cassi- Cooking Competition

'Oi, wake up,' Wy says, shaking me. She's like a responsible little sister. I have many sisters but Wy is nicer than them all. Even though I've known her for only a while, she's really kind to me.  
'Ok, ok…' I say, slowly sitting up. 'What's the time?'  
'Time to get up,' Wy says. 'Jeez, you don't want to be late on the first day of school!'  
I get dressed in the W Academy school uniform. It's so clean and unsoiled. I wonder how long it will take me to ruin it. After I pull on the blazer a top of all the other things, I wrap a scarf around my neck, a red one to match the skirt. I slip on my socks and shoes. Then I pack my books for first period.  
'What do we do in Home Ec.?' I ask Wy.  
'I don't know,' she says. 'This is my first year in middle school, too, you know.'  
We both exit our dorm and head off toward the room where we're meant to be having our first class. When we arrive, I see everyone talking amongst themselves. Wy just dumps her bag on a table and I take a seat next to her. Among the people in the room is Kaitlin. Louise's not here. She must be late, though that's unusual. Suddenly, Louise and Taiwan burst into the room. She takes an empty seat in the row behind me. The teacher enters the room shortly after them.  
'Hello, class,' she says. She has no books in hand. 'Today it will be a combined class of all the Home Ec. classes. Most of you know we like to kick off the year with a cooking competition. Now, you all know the rules. In groups of at least two and cook a dish, any dish. And the teachers will judge each dish. You can start.' She leaves the room.  
I look around.  
'Do you have a group?' I turn around and see Sealand.  
'No,' I reply.  
'Great! You're with us!' he says, grabbing my wrist.  
'Fine,' I say. I look over at Russia who's with the Baltics, Belarus and Ukraine, then at Romano who's with Italy and Louise. Damn, Louise… How lucky. Actually, I bet she wanted to be partners with someone else, like England or Canada. Kaitlin seems to be with the Asians. She's lucky. They all cook well and they're all nice. Sealand is annoying in comparison.  
'Sorry about Sealand,' Wy says. 'He's always like that.'  
'Yeah,' I say.  
I've ended up being in a group with the Micronations. Most of them are immature. Well, of course, they're Micronations. Hutt River and Nico Nico are ok, though. But the problem is: do they know how to cook? Sealand is only twelve, so I don't think so.  
'So, what shall we cook?' I ask.  
'I know!' Sealand exclaims. 'I want chocolate! Give me chocolate! Get me chocolate! Make chocolate cake!'  
'Shut up! You're not helping!' Wy shouts. Sealand stops shouting but he starts to make an upset face and pouts.  
'Fine; we'll cook chocolate banana muffins,' I say, getting out some bowls and things. 'No arguing.'  
'Do you know how to cook them?' Wy asks.  
'Yes, my mum taught me how,' I say, grabbing a bunch of bananas. I quickly scribble down a bunch of ingredients on a piece of paper. 'Here, help me get these ingredients.' I hand the list to Wy and she nods. At least _someone_ here is responsible. She rummages through the cabinets. When she closes the cabinets, her hands are full of ingredients.  
'Thanks, Wy,' I say as she puts the ingredients down on the bench. 'Ok, everyone, let's get started!'

A beautiful aroma escapes as I open the oven door. The muffins are ready and their golden colour looks delicious. They smell so nice! I take them out of the oven and put them on the bench carefully.  
'Wow! They look delicious!' Sealand exclaims. 'Let me have one!' He reaches for one and I grab his wrist.  
'Hands off,' I say. 'It's for the competition, stupid!' I let go off his hand and he moves away from the bench. I take the muffins out of the muffin tray and put them on a cooling rack. They do smell and look absolutely mouth-watering…  
'Ouch!' Molossia exclaims. 'What the fuck was that?' He looks around and spots a scone on the ground. 'Stupid eyebrows,' he mutters under his breath loudly. Then he picks it up. He throws it in the air a couple of times them chucks it at England. It bounces of his head and falls to the ground. America, on the bench beside us, is laughing his head off.  
'You idiot!' England shouts, throwing a scone at America. France starts laughing too.  
'Stop fighting, eyebrows!' I shout at England.  
'Wine bastard,' England shouts at France. He throws another scone at France.  
'Hey!' France shouts. 'Take that back, England!'  
England sticks his tongue out and bombards France and America with scones. Where'd he get this endless supply of scones? They start hitting us too. His aim is pretty bad…  
'I'll protect the muffins,' Wy says.  
'Let me take care of them too!' Sealand says.  
'What the hell are you doing, idiot?!' I say, throwing scones back towards England. Soon there's going to be World War III… and I know it.  
Prussia declares something out loud, something about an alliance. The next thing I hear annoys me so bad.  
'RUSSIA!' Belarus shouts. I look over the top of the bench and see Belarus emitting a dark aura. Russia's been hit. 'WHO DID THAT?!' she shouts. She pauses and looks for who hit Russia. Then she spots Prussia. 'HOW DARE YOU! WHY DID YOU THROW FOOD AT MY BROTHER?! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!' Belarus's eyes are full of rage. She dashes up to Prussia and holds a knife to his throat.  
'I-I didn't do anything!' Prussia claims, hands up.  
'DON'T TRY TO RUN!' Belarus hisses. 'NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!'  
Then there's a loud _BANG_! A whole table has been overturned, not by Belarus, but by Russia. He's so cute. The way he turned over the table with such a cute smile is too adorable! But Prussia uses this to his advantage. He jumps back while Belarus is distracted and suddenly France and Spain are by his side. It looks like the B.T.T. has united.  
'Kesesesesesese! Now try to beat us,' Prussia shouts. 'But I bet you can't! We're too awesome! Kesesesesese!'  
Then B.T.T. starts to throw food at Belarus and Russia, and the food fights continues as per normal. I see an orange heading straight for Russia. I can't help but jump up onto the bench. Quickly, I dash in front of him and smash the orange away with the muffin tray. I turn around. Russia's normal smile isn't there.  
'Anything for a friend,' I say. I quickly dash back to our bench.  
'Why did you do that?' Sealand asks.  
'My body moved on its own,' I reply.

'Ok, are our muffins still ok?' I ask.  
'Yes,' Wy says.  
'Good,' I say. 'I hope we at least get third place. We put heaps of effort into making and protecting these, haven't we?'  
There's a silence.  
'Yeah, only a few of us helped…' I say. 'But, despite that, we did well, right?'  
The door opens and it reveals a teacher. Everyone becomes quiet and food finally stays still.  
'Time's up.' At the same time, there's a long and loud _beep_ of a microwave.  
I wonder who has won.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
